Ghostwriter, Chapter 8
by rikkisixx
Summary: continuation


When you wake up you're both still naked and entwined. He's tracing his fingers along your arm. A grin spreads evenly across your face as you nuzzle into his neck, kissing it.

"Good morning, Sam." you murmur.

"Morning, beautiful." he responds, rolling over to face you. You stare into each other's eyes and he moves the hair from your face. Suddenly, he exclaims, "Well, I got what I wanted!" and he pretends to get up. You slug him gently in the arm and he rolls back to you, caressing your arm. He leans forward and kisses your nose.

You blush and kiss him back. You roll over and start to get out of bed, but Sam gently grabs your arm.

"No, just… stay in bed with me…"

"I'll be right back," you tell him and slip into your bathroom.

You quickly go about your business but as you stand before your mirror, washing your hands; you look at yourself: naked, hair disheveled, makeup either smeared or gone. You think it odd, but you have never seen yourself more beautiful than you do now, knowing Sam is in the next room thinking you're beautiful just like this. Every curve, every scar, every stretch mark, every imperfection you've ever hated about yourself, he doesn't mind or straight up adores.

You dry your hands and crawl back into bed, cuddling up with Sam. It isn't long before the two of you are back to fucking.

Eventually the two of you manage to shower and get mostly dressed. You're wearing his shirt and just your undies around the house. He's wearing his boxers, but nothing else. The two of you have a meal together and decide to just enjoy some downtime. You pull out the book you've been meaning to read and put on your reading glasses. You sit up in bed when Sam comes back in from the bathroom.

"Oh my God." he says, staring at you.

"What?!" you worry you have something else on your face.

"Don't move,"

Now you're worried it's a spider. "Sam, what is it?" You're paralyzed with fear at this point.

"You. You look SO sexy like that. I just want to take it all in."

"Oh good lord, get over here and shut up." you scoff.

"Oh I'll get over there… I can't promise either of us will be shutting up though."

"You know, our entire relationship can't just be sex all the time…" you say, slightly concerned.

He comes over and sits next to you, "I'm just making up for all those weeks we were practically dating, but not being intimate. That's all." He shoots you that Sam Drake sly grin that you can't resist.

You roll your eyes and kiss him. "Fine, but at least let me finish this chapter first…"

He waggles his eyebrows at you and responds, "Deal."

Several weeks go by and you find yourself at your bed with Sam again, only this time he is packing.

"Do you haaaaaaaave to go? You just got here!" you whine.

"I know, I know, I'm not even finished unpacking yet, but Sully promises this trip will only be a couple of weeks."

Sam started moving in a week ago; things between you are going extremely well. You spend basically all your free time together and never get bored. This is the first trip he's had to go on since you met and you're already gaining a heavy feeling of separation anxiety.

"But it's dangerous, right?"

Sam sees the fear on your face and puts his clothes down. He walks over to the side of the bed that you're on and puts his hands on your face.

"It'll be fine, I PROMISE. I'll be back in two weeks and I'll ravage the ever loving Christ out of you and you'll BEG me to go on another trip."

"I doubt that." you frown.

He kisses you softly and says, "Okay, maybe not that last part."

Sully arrives an hour or so later and sits next to you on the couch while Sam loads up the car.

"You okay, kid?" he asks.

"Yeah. It's not even so much that I'm going to miss him, I'm just worried about you two doing things that are dangerous like this. What if something happens?"

"Look, we've been at this a long time. On the danger scale, this one ranks pretty low. I swear, I'll get him home to you." Sully gives you a warm smile and you're compelled to trust him.

"Alright." you say.

After the car is loaded, both men give you very big hugs and lots of reassurances.


End file.
